SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom
The SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom (aka Graham Aker Custom, Custom Flag), is a modified and tuned variant of the SVMS-01 Union Flag in Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The unit is piloted by renowned Union ace Graham Aker. Technology & Combat Characteristics Graham Aker's Custom Flag is a repainted Union Flag that has twice the speed of a standard Flag. Additional modifications include reinforcements to the joints and backpack, an anti-beam coating on the fuselage, and a new model rifle designed by the Iris Corporation. One significant upgrade is the inclusion of an acceleration mechanism called the G-System which greatly accelerates the Custom Flag but a large drawback of this system is that the pilot will experience up to 12Gs of acceleration making it a double edged sword weapon.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Novel 1 "Celestial Being"Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 4 "International Negotiations" The Custom Flag would also be the base model of which the limited production SVMS-01O Over Flag series will be based off although they will not include the dangerous G-System system upgrade. When the Over Flags are introduced, Graham exchanges the experimental linear rifle for the standard-issue model (a triple-barrelled design consisting of a 200mm main gun and two smaller 60mm guns) used by the rest of the Over Flag squadron. The Custom Flag at this point can only be distinguished from an Over Flag by the blue stripe on its rifle (compared to a white stripe on the Over Flags) and the fact that the Custom Flag carries its rifle in the left hand and mounts its defense rod on the right arm (the reverse is the case for all other Flags). Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak explained that in order for the Custom Flag and the later Over Flag to fly two times faster than an ordinary Union Flag, it is equipped with a larger than normal flight pack and that the material used to make the armor is thinner in order to make the Custom Flag lighter. Thus, the ordinary Union Flags have heavier armor than the customized Union Flag. Graham's Custom Flag was later upgraded to the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II, by using a GN Tau Drive removed from the GNX-603T GN-X assigned to him. To intimidate enemies, all Flags possess an AI that programs the visor to make an eye pattern. Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :The 20mm machine gun is mounted next to the drum cockpit. This rapid-fire armament is ideal for shooting down incoming missiles or small vehicles. The 20mm machine gun however is generally ineffective in against heavily armored targets like mobile suits. ;*200mm Linear Rifle :The Custom Flag Over Flag Type is seen to carry a linear rifle codenamed "Trident Striker". The Over Flag's 200mm Linear Rifle is an improvement on the base model. It is larger and has three barrels instead of one for increased ammo and firepower. ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. Using rotary motion, the rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. Compared to conventional shield, the defense rod is lighter as the Flag has to maintain its speed advantage and maneuverability during combat. In one instance, it managed to successfully block a few shots from Dynames' GN Handguns at close range but not without sustaining damage.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 12 "To the Limits of Holy Teachings" ;*Leg Missiles :Depending on mission parameters the Over Flag can be equipped with different missiles like air-to-air missiles or air-to-surface missiles. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. It can focus plasma in a sword shape to form a plasma sword. ;*XLR-04 Linear Rifle :Graham Aker's custom Flag was originally outfitted with an experimental 200mm linear rifle that was larger and more powerful then the model used by standard Flags. When members of the Fereshte organization reviewed the data from the initial conflict between the Custom Flag and Gundam Exia they discovered that the XLR-04 Linear Rifle has a variable power output. It is capable of firing a series of rapid-fire high speed attacks that have almost no real power behind them, or it can charge up a single shot that has tremendous speed and power. :When the Over Flags are introduced, Graham exchanges the experimental linear rifle for the standardized model (a triple-barrelled design consisting of a 200mm main gun and two smaller 60mm guns) used by the rest of the Over Flag squadron. The previous 200mm linear rifle is later used in SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type. ;*Chaff Flare Dispenser :This armament is used to intercept missiles coming from behind the Flag. The flares are located at the circular joints in the legs. This armament was rarely used against the Gundams, which used mostly beam weaponry.1/100 Over Flag Manual Special Equipment & Features ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. 1/100 Over Flag Manual ;*G-System ;*Hardpoint :These hardpoints are for mounting additional missile pods. ;*Visor AI :This AI on the Flag is used to control the patterns made by the unit's visor. 1/100 Over Flag Manual History Designed by Ralph Eifman in AD 2307, who also oversaw its construction. The Graham Aker Custom Flag was built using the Union's latest technology specifically as an anti-Gundam weapon, and is quite possibly the most powerful Union mobile suit built in AD 2307. This custom Flag first saw action at the battle of Taribia while pursuing the departing GN-001 Gundam Exia. With the Custom Flag's speed it was able to catch up with the Gundam. However Graham Aker was unable to determine how well his new Flag matched up to it, aside from learning that the Exia's shield was capable of defending against a round from the new linear rifle. For more information on the Union Flag Graham Aker Custom's history, please go to Graham Aker's page. Variants ;*SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom (Over Flag Specification) :Graham's Custom Flag equipped with the new "Trident Striker" Linear Rifle after the establishment of the Over Flags.gundam00.net TV Series MS List Graham's Union Flag Custom http://www.gundam00.net/tv/ms/08c.html Retrieved August 8th 2013 ;*SVMS-01O Over Flag Picture Gallery Screenshots Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Mobile Suit2.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Mobile Suit.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - In Hangar Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom MS Head.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - MS Head Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom Linear Rifle.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - XLR-04 Linear Rifle Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Fight Mode Front View.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Fighter Mode - Front View Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker SVMS-01E - Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type - Front View.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker - Front View SVMS-01E - Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Over Flag Type - MA View.jpg|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Trident Striker -Fighter Mode Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker Side View.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Fighter Mode - Side View Graham Aker Union Flag Custom with Trident Striker with Flag Squadron.png|SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom w/ Over Flag Squadron 183796.jpg|Graham's Union Flag Gundam War Card Fan art SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, front view Union Flag Graham Aker's Custom.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, back view SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Fighter Mode.jpg|Fan art CG of Union Flag Graham Aker Custom, Fighter Mode Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Mid-Flight.jpg|Graham Aker's Custom Flag Mid-Flight Wallpaper Union Flag Graham Aker Custom Flight Mode Wallpaper.jpg|Graham Aker's Custom Flag Fighter Mode Wallpaper Gunpla HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom0.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom1.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom2.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom3.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom4.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom HG Boxart Union Flag Graham Aker Custom.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Boxart HG Union Flag Graham Aker Custom5.jpg|HG 1/144 - SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom - Manual Spread Notes References External Links *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom on MAHQ.net *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom on Gundam.de